dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Ryeo Wook
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 려욱 / Ryeowookthumb|250px|Ryeowook *'Nombre Completo: '김려욱 / Kim Ryeo Wook *'Nombre Chino:' 麗旭 / Lì Xù *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, DJ y Compositor *'Altura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodíacal:' Cáncer. *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Ryeowook (nacido el 21 de Junio de 1987 en Incheon, Corea del Sur) también conocido como Ryeowook, es un actor, cantante, bailarín y el segundo miembro más joven de la banda surcoreana Super Junior. Es una de las voces principales del grupo y además miembro de las sub-unidades: Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M. Actualmente es DJ en el programa de radio: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira), reemplazando a sus compañeros Leeteuk y Eunhyuk quienes anteriormente eran los DJ's del programa. Su primera aparición fue en el programa "Starry Night" del canal MBC. Películas *I AM. (2012) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Dramas *Maybe Tomorrow - tema para The Queen's Classroom (2013) *If you love me more - tema para Myung Wol The Spy (2011) *Like now - tema para It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (2010) - Junto Donghae *Biting my lips - tema para President (2010) - Junto a Sungmin y Kyuhyun *Smile again - tema para Home Sweet Home (2010) Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2011 - actualidad) Programas de TV *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 20-21) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2012) *Super Junior’s Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) *Oh My School (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009, Ep. 241) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano (SBS, 2007-2008) *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Musicales *Temptation of Wolves (2011) *High School Musical (2013) Temas para Musicales *Start of Something New - Junto a Luna de F(x), para High School Musical. Colaboraciones *When falling in love with a friend (Him y Beige, 2010) *Wish TVXQ (DBSK) (MIROTIC Repackaged, 2008) Junto a Kyuhyun. Reconocimientos *Por su participación en la película Attack On The Pin-Up Boys, fue nominado a Mejor Actor Secundario y Mejor Actuación Cómica en los Premios al Cine Coreano. Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Super Junior. *'Sub-grupo: 'Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M. *'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarín, *'Estudios: 'Inha University. *'Familia: 'Madre, Padre. *'Religión: 'Católico. *'Hobbies: 'Cantar, componer música, cocinar y DJ. *'Club de Fans: 'Ryeoimsomnia *'Chica ideal: 'Que sea de baja estatura, amable, linda, pura, graciosa, honesta, de ojos grandes y redondos. También le gustan las chicas que tengan el cuello bonito. *'Fruta Favorita: 'Banana. *Es la cuarta mejor voz de Corea del Sur. *Ryeowook ama cocinar para los miembros pero el no come su propia comida. *Fue un trainee (estudiante) de S.M. Entertainment por sólo dos meses, uniéndose a Super Junior semanas antes de su debut. *Habla muy bien chino mandarín, junto a Kyuhyun son los que mejor dominan el idioma por sus actividades con Super Junior M. *Toca excelentemente el piano. *Es muy timido y callado. *Compuso junto a Sungmin, la canción ''Love U More parte de la Edición Repackage de Sorry Sorry, el tercer albúm de Super Junior. *Es primo de Jung Wook, miembro de FIX. *Ryeowook se graduó de la Universidad Inha el 24 de Febrero de 2012 junto a Siwon, especializándose ambos en Teatro y Cine. *Su jirafa de peluche se llama kiki *Le tiene miedo a los perros grandes. *Suele Andar Maquillado, incluso fuera de los escenarios porque según el el coninuo uso de maquillaje arruinó su rostro. *Es muy cosquilludo. *El y Eunhyuk son los mas sentimentales del grupo. *Le gusta mucho el Helado. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial Galeria Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:DJ Categoría:KCompositor